robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Enszo
"i exist" -Enszo Enszo is a myth hunting YouTuber with about 40k subscribers, as well as the founder of The Myth Hunt, a myth hunting organization. He is also a former "Honorary Member" of Roblox's Myths and a former member of the Video/YouTube Team of Robloxian Myth Hunters. Overview Enszo usually wears a fedora that matches the rest of his outfit, as well as Orange Shades and headphones. History Enszo has been in the myth hunting community since late 2016/early 2017. He got the Youtube rank in RMH shortly after joining, but ended up leaving the group for unknown reasons in spring of 2017. Enszo later joined Roblox's Myths, where he was given the rank of Honorary Member, but, just like with RMH, left the group some time later. He started his myth hunting series on January 4th, 2017, and made 5 seasons with a total of 40 episodes(not counting other myth-related videos on his channel). He also made 4 myth-related games, one of them being unfinished and unavailable to the public, and a group dedicated to myth hunting called The Myth Hunt. Enszo quit making myth content as of 13/2/2019, making his last roblox myth related video. As of now, Enszo is officially retired from the myth community. Game(s) vault 8166 The Place Doomspire Brickbattle 8 teams The Myth Hunt The Myth Hunt 2 Behavior Enszo often has his settings set in a way that allows his fans to play with him. He also used to join his games quite often, and help people collect badges there. Moreover, he's in quite a few Discord channels, which makes it easy to reach out to him. For the most part, Enszo is a down-to-earth person who likes to joke around. Enszo owns a Twitter account where he often talks about being unmotivated. He also mentioned that myth hunting isn't as fun as it used to be, as seen here. It's also supported by the fact that he doesn't make nearly as many myth hunting-related videos as he used to, and his "Myths and Legends" series was also discontinued (although technically replaced by another one called "The Myths of Roblox"). Enszo uses an alternate account for myth hunting called "Noober50301". Groups The Myth Hunt External Links Enszo's Roblox Account Noober50301's Roblox Account Enszo's YouTube Channel Enszo's Twitter Enszo's Discord Server Trivia * Enszo claims that he was inspired to make myth hunting videos after seeing another YouTuber named thewwe1938. They ended up doing a collab together at one point. * Enszo made his own "Myth" named Kallixed in his "how to make a Roblox myth" series. * Enszo has banned Albert from his group specifically because of his clickbait videos. * Enszo states that Albert ruined the myth hunting community in his opinion. * Enszo no longer is participating in the myth community as he deems it not as fun as it used to be. * On October 14, 2019, he passed ownership of The Myth Hunt to Atisiro. Category:Myth Hunters Category:Enszo Category:YouTubers Category:Retired Hunters